Heartbeat Terror
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Gowland announces that he had found out about a territory that was supposedly uninhabited. All the role holders and Alice decide to go to this territory to investigate and they may just get into trouble they never anticipated...and...why have all their clocks turned to hearts? And what are these strange voices?
1. Mysterious Territory Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.

This story takes place in the country of Spade. A country in wonderland that I have made up. I figured that in this country all the role holders would be in this country regardless of how the country moves. Such as when some role holders don't appear in Diamond and some are younger. In Spade everyone is here and has their original ages, but some can change into child form if desired. Some OCs that I designed for the Spade country are mentioned by the role holders, but none of them physically appear. Perhaps later on they will appear.

This story is kind of like a mixture of Ao Oni and its many spin-offs and Corpse Party. (Two horror games I enjoy playing and watching _let's plays _on.)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A meeting was being held at the amusement park with all the role holders, excluding the ones of the Spade country, and Alice. Gowland was currently the one speaking about a strange territory.

"This territory has apparently been here for many game rounds and is uninhabited. However, whether it is a territory or if there is an owner there or not is also questionable. Since I'm not very familiar with the country of Spade I'm not so sure. Does anyone else have something to add?" Gowland said.

"As far as I know no role holder is around there and even if a faceless owns that territory it would be child's play to kill him and steal the land." Crysta, the queen of the Diamond country, responded.

"Why would you even announce something like this Gowland? You should know that this is a perfect opportunity for you to snag more territory right?" Julius said as he did not take his eyes away from the papers that were in front of him. They all had details about this uninhabited territory. There were only two sheets of paper, not as much as he had thought.

"The thing is that role holders in the past have tried to get their hands on it, but none have succeeded." Gowland said. "That's one thing I decided to leave out of the papers."

"Can we all go see the territory?" Alice suddenly spoke up.

"All of us?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah all of us. It would be nice if we all went together, but that might also be a bad idea." Alice said quickly glancing to Blood and Gowland. "How about we separate into three teams and go from there."

I want to be with Alice!" Peter quickly shouted.

"How are we going to do this equally? I'm sure the majority of everyone in here wants to be in Alice's group not including Sydney and Blood of course." Gowland said.

"This is precisely why Blood and Sydney should be in Alice's group." Nightmare said.

"What?" Everyone except for Alice and Nightmare said.

"We can do this equally by having the people who hate Alice or don't think of her as a love interest in her group. This is also why Crysta should be in Alice's group as well." Nightmare pointed out. "We'll have to decide the rest of the groups by who is less likely to kill each other if left together for a certain amount of time."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay so after five time periods have passed we have finally decided on the groups." Alice said and held up three pieces of paper. She placed them on the table. "Now find your name and whoever you get stuck with regardless of whether you like it or not just grin and bear it."

**Team 3**  
Alice  
Blood  
Sydney  
Crysta  
Vivaldi  
Black Joker

**Team 2**  
Julius  
Gowland  
Peter  
Dee  
Nightmare  
Ace  
Pierce

**Team 1  
**Elliot  
Dum  
Jericho  
Boris  
Gray  
White Joker

"Now that everyone's seen their team assignments, off you go team one!" Alice said happily. The team either nodded or replied with an okay and then they left.

"I believe two time periods should be long enough for them to make it to the territory." Nightmare said. "Once two time periods have passed team two will depart and when another two time periods have passed team three will go."

Everyone nodded to signal they understood.

'_**Let the game begin…'**_

Nightmare saw the words form in his head. It was someone's thought…but who's? There was no voice, just the sentence that had formed itself in his head. He quickly looked around at all the people that were left. None of them seemed to be acting unusual, but it had to be one of their thoughts. Perhaps whoever thought it is they are good at putting a mask on.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After four time periods had passed Alice's team had left for the strange territory. Once they arrived they saw a large castle. Its windows were all blocked with wood or iron bars. Other than the windows the castle was in good shape.

"The fuck is with this? I thought the only castles here were the little brat's castle, Vivaldi's, and Crysta's." Black said.

"Come on! Let's hurry and go in!" Alice said and skipped towards the door. Sydney quietly observed Alice's actions. He stared at her and became lost in thought.

"Hey! Black Rabbit! Get your ass over here!" Black shouted to Sydney who was already being left behind. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked into the castle.

"Wow it's really clean maybe someone does live here after all." Alice said as she observed what was around her. There were paintings hung on the walls, the walls where a pure white color, the floor was made up of white marble polished tiles, someone had to be here to keep this place so clean right?

"It is strange though. I doubt one person alone whether they are a faceless or role holder could do this much cleaning on their own. But if there were servants you would see them by now." Blood said.

"No windows are being used here either. It is all just boards or bars." Vivaldi said.

"Well let's go see if we can find someone further in. We might find the owner or the others." Alice said. "Should we split up or go together?"

"I think it would be best if we all went together. I do not trust that everyone would behave once split up." Crysta said.

"Shut the hell up you bitch. It'll be faster if we split up." Black said. The diamond queen and the joker continued their bickering while the others watched.

"How about you both play rock paper scissors and whoever wins we'll go with their idea." Alice suddenly said.

"That's stupid. I'm not doing it." Black folded his arms.

"Then Crysta wins by default so we'll all stay in a group. Let's go right first." Alice said and walked over to the right hall of the castle everyone else followed.

As they walked Blood carefully observed the paintings. Some were of simple things like fruits, flowers, or a table with chairs. There were also paintings of faceless people and those with faces. A particular person with a face caught his eye. It was a man with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black top hat and a black suit. His facial features were happy, but if you looked in his eyes you could sense a touch of sadness. It was the man who held the role of hatter before him.

"Blood! Everyone's going to leave you behind if you don't hurry!" Alice called out. Her call went ignored by Blood as he turned around to look at the painting on the other wall. On this painting it was a faceless man with the same dark hair as the previous hatter. The same smile, but different clothes. This must have been the hatter as a faceless.

When Alice and everyone else noticed Blood would not be moving anytime soon they went back and approached Blood.

"What are you looking at, Hatter?" Crysta questioned.

"Oh that looks like the man who held the position of Hatter before him." Vivaldi said as he saw the painting of the man in a top hat.

"Really? I wonder why this place would have that painting here." Alice said.

"That's not all, look; all these paintings from the previous Hatter onwards are all of the previous role holders." Sydney pointed out.

"That's amazing!" Alice said and began to look at all the paintings.

"Who cares? Can we get on with exploring? Or how about we just turn back?" Black said. He went back towards the entrance.

"Wait! Black!" Alice tried to stop him, but it seemed as if she did not need to. The door was no longer an actual door. It was now painted on.

"What the hell!?" Black yelled and banged on the painted door. "What happened to the real one!?"

"What are you yelling about?" Vivaldi asked and made her way to Black. She looked at the door and saw that it was painted on. Slowly they all approached and they realized; they were all trapped.

"Oh no! Now what are we suppose to do?" Alice asked.

"This is Mary's fault if he hadn't discovered this place in the first place he wouldn't have peeked the young lady's interest." Blood scoffed.

"Someone try using their weapon to make an exit!" Crysta commanded. Sydney took out his gun and shot at the painted door, but nothing happened. Not even a dent was made.

"What?" Sydney said annoyed.

"Obviously the black rabbit is useless." Blood said and proceeded to turn his cane into a gun and shot at the door, but the same thing happened. There was no affect. Just then the floor began to shake. At first it was not anything to severe, but then the magnitude began to increase.

"Ah!" Alice yelled as a fissure opened up. She barely got away.

"Run quickly!" Sydney said. They all ran in different directions.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This is the place right?" Elliot asked as he stared at the large castle.

"Well, duh! It's the only territory none of us know about stupid rabbit!" Dum said.

"Shut up brat!" Elliot yelled at Dum.

"Would you both shut up? Let's just go inside. You can quarrel later." Gray said and headed inside the castle. His group followed him. They all suddenly stopped when they saw a giant hole in the floor. It prevented them from going left or up the stairs. Their only choice was to go right.

"Well, I can already tell this isn't going to go smoothly." Elliot mumbled. Everyone headed to the right.

There were paintings hung on the wall, but you could not tell what any of them actually were as Elliot noted. The paintings all had red paint splattered on them. Or at least he made the assumption that it was red paint. When Elliot looked back in front of him the rest of his group was already gone.

"Great…" He mumbled and continued to walk straight. He was eventually lead to a door. When he opened it he could see a library. He entered the library and began looking through some of the books.

'_This isn't what I should be doing right now, but since they left me behind I'm sure they don't really care what I do or how long I take.'_ Elliot thought as he began to flip through a book titled _**Drop**_. It was a peculiar name and what the book was about did not really seem to relate to the title of the book. It was about a battle royal happening in a country. In the end there is one left standing who is overcome by the guilt of even killing fellow friends. Seeing the blood all around him seemed to driven him into madness and he ended his own life.

"Strange, it was survival of the fittest I don't think he should've killed himself just because he killed a few friends…" Elliot mumbled, "Although if the main character were to be replaced with Alice I guess I could understand…" Elliot trailed off and quickly shook his head. He closed the book and put it back on its shelf.

He decided to look around the library for a while longer. He discovered a key hidden under some pages on a table.

"What an odd place to keep a key…I guess I'll leave now. Oh, but…" Elliot said and quickly picked up a book, "This is the sequel to a book Alice really enjoyed. I'm sure it would be okay for me to take it and give it to Alice. I mean if this place really has no owner it doesn't matter." He said.

'_I'm sure Alice would get mad at me for stealing, but this isn't really stealing right?'_ He thought. He left the library without knowing a pair of pitch black eyes was closely observing him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Wow, it was actually really simple to find it. Who knew Ace's bad sense of direction would actually be helpful in this case?" Gowland said.

"Hahaha~ That's a little mean." Ace said with a smile.

"Let's get this over with." Julius said and opened the door. Everyone else followed him inside. When they went inside they saw paint splatters everywhere, there was a giant hole on the floor and papers were scattered everywhere.

"It really is abandoned huh?" Gowland said.

"But this paint looks fresh, and the papers don't look worn or torn. It seems like this barely happened." Nightmare said.

"I bet the first team did this!" Peter said.

"Why are you so sure Peter-chan?" Pierce asked.

"It had to have been them. My sweet Alice's team is still not here! Besides she would never allow them to make such a mess." Peter said.

"I don't remember Alice being yours." Dee said.

"Alright, I've had enough. It's obvious this group thing isn't going to work out and I do not want to be here a minute longer." Julius said as he reopened the door.

"But Julius-!" Ace began, but was cut off when he heard a sound of something shattering.

"What was that?" Gowland asked.

"A gh-gh-ghost!?" Pierce said scared.

"Don't be ridiculous. It must have been one of the clumsy fools of the first team." Julius said as he turned his attention away from the door.

"Can you prove it? I bet this place is haunted!" Dee said excitedly.

"Fine, I'll go check from where the sound came from." Julius said.

"Be careful!" Gowland said.

Julius walked to the right, went straight, and then made a left. He was lead to the kitchen. He saw shattered glass on the floor. He picked up some pieces and put them in his pocket.

"This should prove to those morons that there are no ghosts." Julius said. He went back to the entrance, but no one was there.

"They all left didn't they?" Julius sighed. He went to the door and was about to turn the door knob, but the door was now painted on!

"What is this!?" Julius yelled. He banged his fists on the painted door, but nothing happened. He sighed and decided to find a way to around the hole so he could go up the stairs.

"I'll suppose I need a sturdy wooden board or something of the kind…" Julius grumbled. He went back to the right path and went to search for a wooden board.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sidney had run up the stairs during the Earthquake. He was panting by the time he made it all the way up.

"What…kind of...place has so…many fucking…steps on a single staircase!?" He panted.

The stairs had led him all the way to the top floor. He had gone a long way since the castle had a total of ten floors. He took a short break then went down the hallway on the left. Most of the doors were locked, but one of them seemed to have been open. When he went in he saw a large blue monster. His mouth was agape. The monster slowly turned round and saw him. He narrowed his eyes on Sidney. He quickly drew his gun and shot the monster, but the monster did not seem to be too affected by it. Sidney decided his best choice was to run.

He ran down the right path of the hallway and came across another pair of steps. He ran down those steps and tried opening the door to the first room. Lucky for him it was open. He went inside and locked the door. He pressed his back to the door.

_Bang! Bang!_

The monster knocked on the door.

_Bang! Bang!_

The monster knocked on the door again. Sidney was panting and shaking. For some reason, he was afraid.

_Silence…_

Sidney's back slid down and he wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. That's when he noticed something strange…He felt an odd pounding in his chest…The familiar _tick tock_ sound his clock made was not there…He placed a hand to his chest and gasped.

"My clock...it's...it's a heart now!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Well here you go the first chapter of Heartbeat Terror.

I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you'll tell me what you think of it.

Also thank you to those who voted on my poll, the results are in and I will begin posting my new stories (like this one) and start updating stories by how popular they are.


	2. No Longer a Clock But a Heart

Sidney kept his hand over his heart for a while. He could not believe that the clock was no longer there. How could that be? Everyone in Wonderland had a clock except for the outsider! Why did he suddenly get a heart? Is he dreaming? Hoping that this was all a dream Sidney pulled his hand up and slapped himself across his face, **hard**. Unfortunately, he just felt the sting of the slap, it was no dream.

After a few more minutes he stood up and dusted himself off. He decided he would not leave the room just yet. He looked around first. Two beds, three bookshelves, one nightstand, and a mat were all in the room. He first looked through the bookshelves and found nothing of particular interest. He then went to the nightstand were he found a silver key.

"This should open one of the rooms right?" He asked to no one in particular.

**{Obtained ****Grand Library**** Key}**

Sidney looked around. Did he just hear a voice?

"Obtained Grand Library key?" He repeated. He looked down to the key and then placed it in his pocket. He slowly unlocked the door and looked out making sure the monster was nowhere in sight. He slowly came out of the room and looked to the left and the right.

'_Which way should I go?'_ He thought. As he was pondering he began to hear noises coming from the right path so he quickly ran to the left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Julius tried to go into countless of different rooms, but they were all locked. He decided to go back to the beginning were he started, but he did not get far, a wall was replaced with the hallway that use to be there.

"Are you kidding me?" Julius asked irritated. He sighed and turned around and saw that the hall had split into three different halls now.

"…What in Wonderland is going on?" Julius sighed and headed straight. He came across a library. He decided to look through the books. A particular one called _**Drop**_ caught his interest. When he opened the book he heard a voice.

"_**This isn't what I should be doing right now, but since they left me behind I'm sure they don't really care what I do or how long I take."**_

"Elliot!?" Julius said and looked around the room. It was empty except for him. He sighed and put his attention back to the book and heard the voice again.

_**"Strange, it was survival of the fittest I don't think he should've killed himself just because he killed a few friends…Although if the main character were to be replaced with Alice I guess I could understand…"**_

'_His voice again…Am I…imagining things?'_ Julius thought. He placed the book back on the shelf and proceeded to look in even further. He could find nothing of interest so he left the room to find that once again, the hallways had changed. This time he went to the right and found a flight of stairs. He went up the stairs and heard a scream come from the first room.

_Ba-dum!_

He felt a strange pounding in his chest. He did not hear the usual tick tock, but instead a strange beating that sounded almost like…

"A heart?" Julius said out loud. He put his hand on his chest.

_Ba-dum!_

_Ba-dum!_

"It's not possible! Is it?" Julius thought.

"J-Julius?" He heard a shaky voice say. It was barely recognizable, but Julius was positive that the voice belonged to…

"Dupre?" Julius asked. At that moment the door to the first room was slammed open. Blood fell down to the ground and a grey monster was looking over him. Both the monster and Blood were covered in blood. The monster was about to attack Blood again, but Julius took out his gun and shot the creature. Its attention went straight to Julius and it charged at him. He barely got away. He ran over to Blood and did his best to pick him up. The monster's movement slowed down. It gave Blood enough time to get back on his feet and for both men to run.

They blindly went up a flight of stairs and into a room farther in the back, both men panting heavily once they got there. Julius quickly locked the door. Blood collapsed on the ground.

"H-hey! Get up!" Julius said. Blood simply groaned. Julius quickly looked around. A bed was to the far right corner. Julius dragged Blood to the bed and began looking around he drawers.

"Something I could use for bandages…bandages…bandages…" Julius mumbled to himself. He finally found some sheets and went over to blood. He ripped the sheets up and bandaged up Blood's wounds.

"Why…why are you…helping me?" Blood asked.

"Why? Because…" Julius started, but then he closed his mouth. Why was he helping Blood? He hated him! But for some reason he felt like he had to help him.

"I'm actually not sure why, but I felt like I needed to. Something strange is going on around here." Julius said. He put a hand against his chest and then onto Blood's chest.

_Ba-dum!_

There it was again, the strange beating Julius now had. Blood has it too. Blood simply stared up at the man who silently stared down at his chest. Normally, Blood would think of smacking his hand away, but…he felt…strangely scared. His clock was gone and in its place was a heart; something only foreigners should possess. Since Julius was the one who fixed the clocks Blood thought he might know something.

Julius took his hand off of Blood and began to think. Was this happening to everyone? If so, were they the only affected ones? What about Alice? Was her heart replaced with a clock or did it stay a heart? Could they still be revived even with a heart? Those monsters managed to almost kill Blood after all. It would be a problem if they could no longer be revived…

"Why...is this happening?" Blood managed to breathe out. Julius snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to Blood.

"I…don't know. Could this be because we stepped foot onto this territory?" He asked.

"Will we be safe here? I have no intention of dying now so it would be best if we kept moving, but…I'm so tired…" Blood said and began to close his eyes.

"We should be fine for a while. I made sure to lock the door and it seems sturdier than most so we should be fine for a while. Get some rest; I'm sure Alice wouldn't want you dead." Julius said and stood up. Blood nodded and quickly drifted to sleep.

'_God, what the hell am I saying? To Blood of all people…Why am I worried?'_ Julius thought. He began looking through the drawers again trying to find something useful. On top of the third drawer he found a peculiar looking…actually, he could not describe what it was. It was in the shape of a heart and was rusty. He picked it up and examined it.

**{Obtained ****Rusty Heart's**** Key}**

"…!" Julius quickly looked around. A voice. Was he imagining things again? He looked down to the rusty heart.

"Heart's Room key?" He mumbled to himself. He decided to put it in his pocket. If it was a key then it would be best to keep it around. He sat down on the wooden floor.

'_Just what is happening…?'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Elliot had no idea where he was. He had climbed up three flights of stairs gone down a corridor, gone up another three flights of stairs and then went down one, but he did not end up at the floor he thought he would have. He ended up in a completely different place than the last floor. He decided to check the doors, but most of them were locked.

'_I wonder if the key I picked up earlier will open one of these.'_ He took the key out of his pocket and heard a voice.

**[****Dining Room Key****: A silver blue key that opens the dining room doors.}**

"Wh-what!?" He said and looked around. No one was there.

'_It said dining room key, but…where's the dining room?'_ He thought. He walked down a different path and was lead to a large double door. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it.

_Ka-chuk!_

It opened. He saw that the plates were broken on the floor along with wine glasses. The tablecloth was in a large ball and was shivering…He took out his gun and cautiously went up to it. He took the tablecloth off to reveal a shivering Nightmare.

"Nightmare!? What are you doing here!? And…how did you get in if the door was locked?" He asked.

"M-m-m-monsters! E-everywhere! "He yelled, "Th-they're everywhere! Blue, purple, grey, black, everywhere!"

"C-calm down! You're not making any sense!" Elliot said. Just then a voice was heard.

_**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe….**_

"…!? Who's that!?" Elliot asked.

_**Hehehehehehehehe….Who am I? …hehehehehehehehe…hehehe…**_

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Let the games begin my dear…dear…role holders…hehehehehe…**_

"What…was that about?" Elliot asked. Nightmare looked up to the ceiling.

'_Is it…no…it couldn't be…'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"That voice…whose was it?" Julius asked.

"Not sure, but it woke me up…" Blood growled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What in the world?" Sidney asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So…it begins again, huh? I'll get everyone out this time…Definitely…They'll all get out alive…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review to tell me what you think!

I'll be uploading by most popular now which will be determined by reviews! So if you really like this story make sure to review! If you'd like to see the current rankings please visit my profile.


End file.
